ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay Benedict
Jay Benedict is a wrestler in the online wrestling game, Shootclub. As apart of the Shootclub Wrestling Alliance, he currently competes in Shootcamp Wrestling. Biography Early career Wrestling started off as Benedict's favorite past time. He slowly started getting more and more serious about turning pro. He tried out for all wrestling teams including YMCA, high school and even became a collegiate. On September 1, 2007, the Shootclub Wrestling Alliance offered Benedict a contract which he couldn't turn down. He started competing on September 2 where he was placed into an intensive training facility called Shootcamp. There, he wrestled against the likes of mysterioman and The Game, compiling an impressive 28-1 record over the 29 day span he was there. At the end of the month, he left for the academy league, Shootcamp Wrestling. SCW: Benedict vs. Foxx Kelly for the SCW Rising Star Championship (October 2007) Benedict started off in SCW by not waiting around to go after gold as he started to get in Foxx Kelly's face. He lost in his TV debut to Titus Von Bolden but bounced back the following week by winning the 5th Afzal Nasir Invitational to earn a shot at Kelly's Rising Star Championship at the month's SCW PPV, Armageddon. At the PPV, Benedict won his first piece of gold in the SWA by beating Kelly to win the title but the occasion was overshadowed by a post-match beatdown by Titus Von Bolden. It got better the next day when he won a five man tournament to win the vacant SCW Television Championship. SCW: Benedict vs. Titus Von Bolden (November 2007) Von Bolden's attacks continued in consecutive Rising Star title matches, even costing Benedict the title in the latter match, eventually leading to the announcement of an Octagon Cage Match at SCW's November PPV, Battle For Attrition. Before that however, SCW promoter Corpus Hominum announced a #1 Contender Tournament to decide who would face then King of the Desert Champion, Avi Ericsson at the PPV as well. Benedict made it through to the sem-finals by beating Jayden Void and Shamus O'Reilly. The rest of the tournament would take place at the PPV. Before that, Benedict teamed up with Avi Ericsson and Jason Darkness to take down the team of Titus Von Bolden, Foxx Kelly & Pariah. At the PPV, Benedict started out the night by beating Titus Von Bolden at his own game inside the Octagon cage before advancing to the finals of the KOTD Tournament by beating Pariah. However, Benedict lost via count-out in the finals to Von Bolden, who went on to win the championship in his 4th match of the night. Benedict also lost his Television Title at the end of the month to Jeff "OH NO" Walker. SCW: Benedict vs. Titus Von Bolden for the SCW King of the Desert Championship (December 2007) Benedict and Von Bolden continued their feud into the last month of 2007 but this time, it was over the King of the Desert Title. On the first edition of SCW Shotgun Sunday for the month, Benedict ambushed then Exhibition Champion, Kraken to win the title with the 24/7 rule in place. However, the following week Benedict would lose the belt back to Kraken. It started off with Kraken beating Benedict before the team of Titus Von Bolden, Michael Von Bolden, Hiro Nagatta & Mark Ashton who call themselves The Dark Circle made their way to the ring and beat down Benedict allowing Kraken to get another pin to get his title back. Later on in the night, Benedict chose himself as Von Bolden's Pick your Poison opponent but Von Bolden was DQ'd after bringing a chair into play. Corpus Hominum then announced that Benedict and Von Bolden's clash for the King of the Desert Title would be moved from SCW's PPV for the month, Arctic Desert, to the SWA's year-end spectacular, ColossalCade 2007. At Terminal Velocity, Benedict teamed up with SCW Hall of Famer, Sluggo Sludarski to take down Kraken and Von Bolden. Then, the following week at Knockabout, Benedict teamed up with Jayden Void, Terrence "Love" Jones, Russ Hauer & Andrew Kramer to take on The Dark Circle & Kraken but unfortunateky, they fell short. At C-Cade 2007, Benedict finally won the title he'd been longing to hold when he beat Von Bolden one more time in a clash of epic proportions to earn the right of calling himself King of the Desert Champion. Accomplishments Shootcamp Wrestling (SCW) *SCW Television Championship (X1) *SCW Rising Star Championship (X1) *SCW Exhibition Championship (X1) *SCW King of the Desert Championship Move Set Non-Finishers *gutbuster *kimura *enziguri *rear naked choke *armbar *rolling senton *superplex *German suplex (X3) Finishers *Benedict Splash (720 splash) *Benedict Special (DDT followed by guillotine choke) *Green Bay Legdrop (top rope guillotine legdrop) *The Alternative (springboard 360 splash) External links *Shootclub page *Jay Benedict's profile